User blog:$17/Interstellar Empire RP: Encore: Volume I: Ifinallystopbeingalazyfaghet.penis
After a lot of days, I decided that I should remake this RP, make it perhaps more organized. It's probably going to be more complex though. Time to whip out the notepad I guess.... Rules General and Etiquette Rules *This is set in a single galaxy, until your civilization gets so far as to develop intergalactic travel. *No excessive bitching. *No uber/godly/mary sue civilizations, especially not at the start. You start out as a recently-interstellar civilization, as previously mentioned. *No meeting or being near other users' civilizations at the start yet, unless the Hand of Random Chance makes it so. *No massive jumps in tech, unless you find a relic or some shit that will give you some advanced tech, and even then, there's that bit about reverse-engineering. *No excessive metagaming. *'You can only wait for the action that takes the least number of turns/cycles to finish if you choose to wait.' *Standard wiki rules apply here as well, but most importantly though is to... *Have fun, hopefully. Gameplay Rules *To play is simple: do these and your civilization will go fine: **Explore your surroundings **Expand your territory **Exploit your resources **Exterminate your neighboring civilizations (or befriending them if you don't feel warlike enough) *However, you must make sure to maintain your stuff now, especially your ships. Although your colonies are self-sufficient enough to maintain themselves, though the populations still need feeding. *Speaking of maintenance, there are now resources you must keep track of as well, these are: **Mineral Resources - for building stuff and maintaining ships. **Organic Resources - for maintaining your population (unless they are robots). Also used for organic technology (if you have access to it). **Radioactive/Energy Resources - for powering and maintaining certain things such as some important ship components (engines, reactors, etc). **Research Rate - for speeding up research. **Espionage Rate - for increasing the effectiveness and chances of success of your espionage/intelligence operations. *Your civilization can be destroyed, but don't worry too much about it, such an event will be rare, and even if it happens, you may still get remnants from which you can rebuild your empire and have revenge on your attackers. *Sometimes, there may be a rare chance that a random freak event (potentially galaxy-wide) may happen, how this affects your civilization (and everything else), depends on the event. *While I'm going to try and keep certain things (*cough*asteroidfieldsandblackholestrength*cough*) as realistic as possible to avoid certain sci-fi cliches. For the sake of simplicity, realism can and will still be eschewed in a lot of areas. Creating a civilization Just fill in these spaces: (Note: your civilization automatically starts with basic FTL) *Title: What your people call the empire/civilization *Species: What your people call themselves *Demeanor: What attitude/approach to life and extraterrestrial contact your people normally have *Home Planet Type: You can choose between rock (this encompasses earthlike, volcanic and desert planets), ice and gas planets. *Home Planet Atmosphere: You can choose any type of air or gas for your planet's atmosphere (e.g. oxygen, methane, carbon dioxide, tear gas, etc.) and not give a fuck about the logic behind the atmosphere type. *Traits: Bonuses/maluses to traits and skills of your people, you have 100 points to assign to these traits. **Regular Traits: Each trait is at 100%, adding to them costs 1 point per percentage, you can get more points by detracting a percentage or more (up to 55%) from any of these traits. ***Physical Strength: How good your people are at ground combat, ship boarding and other situations that involve fighting the enemy personally. ***Space Combat: How effective your ship weapons are normally made. ***Space Defense: How effective your ship defenses are normally made. ***Trade/Diplomacy: How good your trading skills and relations with any other empires you meet are. ***Environmental Resistance: How resistant/tolerable your people are to various environmental conditions. ***Population Growth: How fast your people multiply. ***Research Aptitude: How fast your people progress in research. ***Espionage Aptitude: How good your people are at conducting espionage/intelligence operations. ***Mineral Mining: How good your people are at getting mineral resources. ***Organic Farming: How good your people are at getting organic resources. ***Energy Extraction: How good your people are at getting energy/radioactive resources. ***Construction: How fast your people are at building things like ships. ***Repair: How fast your people are at repairing ships. ***Maintenance: How good your people are at maintaining ships. **Special Traits: Each trait cannot be reduced or increased, you can only enable them. They do give some special bonuses though. Each trait costs their own number of points. ***Advanced Propulsion: Your ships go faster. Costs 20 points. ***Advanced Supply Conservation: Your ships use up fewer (up to 25% less) supplies for any action they make. Costs 20 points. ***Advanced Storage: Your colonies can support more (up to 20% more) people and more structures/components. Costs 20 points. ***Robot Race: Your people are naturally immune to biological/chemical warfare (viruses, diseases and the like), and use up energy instead of organic resources to maintain their population. Costs 15 points. ***Lithovores: Your people use up minerals instead of organic resources to maintain their population. Costs 10 points. ***Psychics: Your people are naturally psychic, and thus, can make use of psychic tech. Costs 25 points. ***Crystal Tech: Your people can make use of special crystal tech. Costs 25 points. ***Organic Tech: Your people can make use of organic tech. Costs 25 points. ***Emotionless: Your people don't need to be kept happy to work efficiently, and cannot or will not revolt against you and your empire. Costs 30 points. Category:Blog posts